1. Field
The following invention disclosure is generally concerned with cookware and is and specifically concerned with cookware having special ports including means for accommodating cooking utensils.
2. Prior Art
Inventor N. J. Medved teaches of a Time Saver Frying Pan Lid in U.S. Patent # 2,559,196 where the lid includes a complex arrangement of support for use of a cooking utensil while the lid remains in contact with the frying pan. Figure sheet 2 particularly shows the complex nature of the components of which the apparatus is made. These components having many intricate moving parts are exceptionally difficult to clean. The intended purpose of the device, saving time, is therefore frustrated by the nature of the device itself.
Notwithstanding, techniques have been discovered which provide very novel uses of cooking apparatus with improved features, particularly to cooking apparatus having special ports and support for cooking utensils and activity associated with cooking. In contrast to the good and useful inventions of the prior art, each having certain features that are no less than remarkable, the instant invention is concerned with a lid for a cooking device such as a pan where the lid includes a port for a cooking utensil and a second port for adding food stuff and ingredients into the cooking chamber at cooking time.
It will be understood that the above identified application for patent by the present applicant provides considerable definitions for elements used in descriptions of the present invention. Therefore, that patent application is entirely incorporated herein by reference whereby the instant specification can rely thereupon for enablement of the particular teachings set forth there.